Ryex's Misadventures
by Ryex
Summary: Hello everybody! Now then, this is a story about my OCs, and the... "Adventures" they have. NOTE: Lots and lots of cursing happens in this story, and some people might find a couple references here and there, but it's no big deal. They're just references, nothing more. Either way, enjoy! Oh, and in case people forget: I do not own Pokemon. Mature because of language!
1. Chapter 1

Let's get one thing straight, I am NOT going to be keeping this logs up to date with what happens on a day to day basis. Now, Icee want's me to write these logs for "historical purposes", but I know that's just a fancy way of saying he wants to know how I botch everything on a day to day basis. Now then, I think that's enough for a starter, right?

I put down the crimson notebook I'm using as a journal as I turn eastward, cold wind whipping at my unprotected face. Normally I can't really feel temperature changes, but for some reason this Arceus forsaken spire of stone is the only place in this world that can make me feel cold.

"Captain!" I turn to the walkie talkie on my portable desk as the audio turns on, with the Lieutenant in charge of operations at the base started freaking out.

"What is it Roy?" This wasn't the first time he had completely lost it over something minimal.

"We finally breached the stone, and it took our anti reverse gear to do it! This is a major breakthrough, because this entire thing is hollowed out!"

"I'll be down in a tad, I wanna see this for myself." I grab my Transjet, a jet black board that can change from a simple black skateboard to a jet black hoverboard. It was sleek and fast, with little cyan blue circles on the bottom. After the hoverboard, it can turn into a small transport jet capable of over 200 MPH. It, like the rest, was pure black but had silver lining the wings and accents that I put on the vehicle. I put it in jet mode then crawl in, due to it being rather small. Once inside I power it up then begin my descent to the bottom of the spire.

*Some time later*

"So, you weren't kidding….." I look around as Roy and the rest of his squad climb down behind me.

"OK men! Samples only, we don't want to risk angering whatever this thing is." I turn at the 'angering it' bit of his sentence.

"Wait, _anger_ it? How do you anger a stone pillar?"

"Well sir, this place has a heartbeat. The sensors picked it up, but it's faint. We believe it's asleep, so let's try not to wake it up."

"Readings on the charts for any power level?"

"Yes sir, and that's the reason we don't want to wake it. It could rival you in power if enraged."

"So, it's like Star?"

"Yes, and it even has the same frequency as her when enraged."

"That's….. Not good." I summon a small orb of electricity as a test, and like I guessed, it disappeared immediately.

"Sir? Did you absorb the energy from th-" I could no longer hear Roy as a noise started pulsing through my head. I turn my head to see physical waves of energy coming from an alcove nearby.

"Roy, bring the men back up. This might get fun." He nods, though I seem to have cut him off from giving orders to his squad. After a few minutes they were all out and I walked towards the alcove.

"And you came crawling." I spin around, searching for the voice's source.

"Sir!" That would be Roy.

"What is it Roy? In case you can't tell, I'm a tad busy!"

"Sir, it woke up and sealed off the entrance we created! It's… It's MOVING! Everybody, run!" The radio cut off there as an electric burst hit it, short circuiting it.

"So, do you know what's in here? Can you save your friends? Or will me and my Colossi finally be set free?" I turn back to my target as the voice starts laughing. Eventually I reach a wall that had several notches in it. "Ah, so you found my door! But, of course I just can't let you in. First you must solve this riddle, and only then can you enter. When I tell you it, the notches will gain answers, and you must choose one. Ready? Here we go:"

 **It's greater than God**

 **Worse than the Devil**

 **Rich need it**

 **And the poor have it.**

 **If you eat it you will die.**

 **Now riddle me this and the answer is?**

Before my eyes the notches acquired all sorts of phrases and words, but one stuck out to me; The word "Nothing". I press it with confidence, and an audible groan was heard throughout the whole spire.

"Very well, enter." I walk inside to see a gem surrounded by black energy, at times looking like plants and at others like Pokemon.

"So, this is your hidey-hole? Very… Showy."

" _Shadow! I told you to stay silent!"_ I continue screaming at the entity in my head while on the outside keeping my cool. I start walking forward as the pulsing returned.

"No! You stay away from that!" I keep walking forward, despite the voice screaming in my head. Once I get within arms reach of the gem, I reach my hand out and yank it away from the small gravity well. It instantly merges with my body while the spire starts shaking. I envision the little hill the team agreed on as our evac point, and just let my body go. Once my feet hit the ground, my eyes snap open to see the giant snowy stone spire shifting back into its crater. All around me my team and some tourists were staring at it in shock.

"Captain! What did you do to set it back?" I turn to see Roy dashing towards me with papers in hand, and I got a glimpse of a bandage under his torn shirt.

"It had a power source inside of its center, and once I took it the whole spire started shaking. I just now got back here."

"Well, it looks like you killed it. The Spire's heartbeat disappeared completely!" He opened his mouth to say more, but his Comm. Unit went off just then.

"Lieutenant Roy! The Spire's readings are coming from your direction!" He looked right at me as I grin broadly, a very mischievous grin that said all he needed.

"No worry private, it's just the captain."

"What? How can it be the captain? And which one, because I just saw Agent Ice heading in your direction." My eyes twinkle as I see a white fedora cresting the hill as Icee walks over to us.

"Well than Icee, seems you finally caught up!" His face remained impassive, but his eyes twinkled at my joke. Truly, he could've gotten here as fast as I can.

"Well, I did have to take along your groups transport." _**(NOTE: Agent Ice (Icee) Talks with his hands using the Unown alphabet.)**_ I grin lightheartedly at him, me being one of the few who could understand him once he starts ranting (AKA creating hand signals quickly).

"So, your name got pulled from the hat for today?" He nods and I start chuckling as Shadow fumes in my head as I haven't let him stretch his legs lately.

" _Shadow! Shut the hell up or I'll slap you! We both know Icee can hear you!"_ He shuts up soon after, because it was getting downright vulgar.

Today was hectic, to say the least. But, it wasn't fruitless, as I now have an upper hand on Icee. The gem I collected in the Spire's heart chamber actually gave me something new to do. It's a sort of power….. thing, but it doesn't impact my old powers, instead it gave me a new one. I used to be able to use Ice based attacks to make stuff, but now I can create ice crystal items instantly, and they don't shatter until I tell them to do so. The whole ordeal was fun, in a twisted way. I believe it's some sort of focus for my powers from before I got it. Let's hope my next log isn't this….. Insane.

Ryex: Well hello everybody! My name is Ryex Anuri, and I have a new story for ya! Now then, how about some party music?

Kara: No.

Ryex: Aww… Well screw you, I'm doing it either way! *Opens Pandora and chooses a station*

Kara: *Shuts off music*

Ryex: *Turns on music once more*

Kara: Screw it.

Ryex: Yes! I win!

Kara: *Blows up computer playing music*

Ryex: Hey! That was my computer!

Kara: I don't care.

Umbrae: Ryex, just shut up. OK friend?

Ryex: Fine…..

Everyone but Ryex: See ya everyone!

Ryex: How's this for shutting up?! *Sends an energy shockwave against everyone in the row ahead of him*

Everyone but Ryex: Goddamnit Ryex!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Let's go home.

Well, it's been a few weeks, so let me update this with what's happened since my last log. First off, Icee's disappeared, secondly, Salad Head now controls the MS, and last but not least, I'm now hiding in the reverse world. So, if someone finds this book, let one thing be known. The gem I found I found in my last log is a power generator, not a focus for previous ones like I'd been thinking. It gave me an entirely new power, and I can create focuses for it to get new abilities with that specific branch of power. I found three other Generators as well, one gave me the ability to bend fire to my will, the next is to call lightning down and then move it around, and the last one is to create illusions capable of confusing even a psychic. So I got that going for me, which is nice.

"Come on Crown Head! I've got all sorts of new gear, Salad Head won't be able to touch me! I mean, he even downgraded the MS' tech!" Giratina, AKA Crown head, has been reluctant to let me leave. He keeps trying to tell me that it's too dangerous for me to go alone, and to keep getting new gear. I, for one, did not want to wait any longer. Drew was abusing my friends, and I was ready to punch his face.

"Ryex, you know what I've been telling you. You don't leave until _I_ give you leave." I roll my eyes at his response, but I knew what I would have to do to leave. Somehow get the ability to traverse the different worlds floating about. I did have an Idea though, and it could be very easy.

"Fine, you made your point. I'll wait until you say I can go."

*Some time later*

Crown head finally fell asleep a few minutes ago, meaning I could start my plan. I take off at a dead sprint towards an icy spire in the center of an energy globe. Giratina doesn't know this, but I can use shadow sneak to slip past this little energy shield. I jump towards it, then enshroud myself in shadows to jump right in. Once my feet hit the ground, I continue running.

"Ryex? Why are you in my globe? I thought you wanted nothing to do with me or my ship." Zero's voice pierced my scrambled thoughts like a knife through hot butter.

"I just wanted your Power Generator you have stored inside your ship."

"Ah, so you finally figured it out, but how will you get in without freeing my mind to your world?"

"Simple." I jump forward, slipping through the ice into Mecha Giratina. Inside, there was another globe, but much smaller with a small gem inside. I walk forward as Zero's voice fades away into an eerie silence. I reach into to the globe, pure black hand glistening in the light of the Amethyst styled Generator. Once I grab it, I teleport outside with the globe in hand, keeping Zero inside the ship without releasing the dissolving agent.

*Later*

I was inside my newest vehicle, a fighter jet with a white main paint, blue and orange accents, and sharp edges. All its guns don't show up until they're firing and the wings can be covered in energy to cut through buildings, even if it's made of pure steel. I fire up the engines, powerful but silent, and charge up my newest power. Once fully charged, and the engines were online of course, I throw an orb out of the window on my left. A large rift opened up, right above the lake near my house. With engines fully powered, I shoot right through it.

 **Violet's Point of View**

It's the same thing everyday, but I can't complain. Really, I can't. Drew made it so that everyone is still in their bodies, but their mind is replaced. It….. Isn't all that fun. Every morning 'I' wake up to the same gray ceiling, the same gray outfits, and the same bland food. After 'I' get prepared for the day, dressing like Drew's personal whore, I go to my desk and just sit there. After a few hours he calls me in, and I'm exposed to the horror for the day. Normally it's women, on the ground crying as he sets his feet on their backs like some sort of foot rest. But today, today was strange. He was in a crisp uniform, slate gray with green stripes, and the room was cleaned spotless.

"So, Ms. Violet. It's good to see that you are awake." His eyes shone dully behind his bright green hair. "We have had reports of an unauthorized air vehicle moving around your airspace."

"I apologize sir, I have not had these reports brought to me. my inferiors will feel your wrath for their lack of work ethic." I wanted to barf my guts out, but my body wouldn't let me. Instead, I look outside the window to see a large white fighter jet with orange and blue accents hovering down to go eye level with me as I stare into the cockpit. What confused me was the fact that it was empty.

 **Ryex's Point of View**

I walk to the back of my jet before climbing to the top and jumping onto the MS building's rooftop. On the spire at the top was a large stone gray nest made specifically for Sky, but it was empty when I flew in. That worried me a tad, but I ignored the absence of my friend.

"Ryex? How did you leave without me opening a rift?" I grin as Crown Head's drowsy voice pierces my mind.

"Just got a new power, that's it." I cut the connection that he had made before slipping down the stairs to my old level. Now, it was Salad Head's level, and it made me want to barf. Inside it smelled of vomit, tears, and other fluids and body waste I'd rather not mention. I walk up to the door, crimson eyes glistening, and push it open. Inside I see V scantily clad and Salad Head in _MY_ desk, in _MY_ suit.

"So, the boy decides to stop hiding. What fun." His voice made me want to claw my ears off, then gouge his eyes out.

"I will dispose of him my lord." I glance at Violet before walking forward with energy forming around my fist.

"So Salad Head, you think you're a big-shot now, huh?" He growled at me, but was cut short as my jet's guns popped out and started moving, my eyes reflecting the movement. "Yeah…. I have a plane."

"So? It's just a plane." I start laughing hysterically when he says that, and end up on the ground trying to control myself.

"Drew? You just fucked up." The guns go full power and shoot Light-LVL entry shots at the window, letting in the crisp autumn air.

I didn't realize my mistake before it was too late.

 **Ryex: Well hello people! This is Ryex, and well….. Shit just got real.**

 **Kara: But it doesn't get real until next chapter.**

 **Ryex: Well….. Shut the fuck up.**

 **Kara: Hey!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the air rushes through the window, Drew grins at me.

"Young Anuri, do you know what you did? Do you realize that you just sealed your fate?" I continue to walk forward, ignoring the wind until I could hear nothing but it.

"Oh. Well….. Shit." The ground around me disappears, revealing about a mile of uncontrolled electricity and draconic energy. "Well, no other way around this." I was already falling at a rapid pace, so I turned towards the storm and called out for my 'Personalities'. Truly, they were as real as I was, but not as…. solid.

'Hey guys! Could use a hand for a sec.' My pieces, so to speak, gathered around me except for the caged few. 'Grab Xaria and Tsunami for me, will ya?' They stare at me before jogging off and returning a second later.

"If you expect me to help you, you're mistaken you fool." That was the creepy thing about these two, they only spoke in tandem. What's more, since I got that power generator I've learned I can't take aspects of only one.

'No, I just want you here because I'll need your aspects. Now then, quick plan. Draconic thunder, and I need to be able to land. Ideas?"

Violet's Point of View

I saw Ryex drop out of the sky, and his face when he realized it. I wanted to break down, because the clouds around the building carried Grav Stones inside them.

"Miss Violet, are those tears I see on your checks? Now, that won't do.." The slimeball I used to tolerate walked forward, brought his hand to my cheek, and slapped me.

That was all he got to do. The instant I hit the floor an explosion of energy sent him flying through the wall on his left. I wanted to look over at the wreckage the energy caused, and found that I could. With a start, I saw Drew standing up, then staring at me.

"Dear, your necklace…" I look down to see that my necklace had shattered, and finally realized why he had me wear it all the time.

"You bastard! You controlled me, made me do unspeakable things, made me watch my friends be killed, and do it all with a smile on my face! I thought you were a decent man before, but now I know better. You gave everyone a necklace or bracelet, or whatever, then used them to control everyone!" He started walking towards me but a figure with 5 foot wings made of Rainbow Quartz, hair made of flowing water that evaporates once it hits a certain length, burning clothes, pure black eyes with nothing else, and foot long claws folding onto the back of his hands.

"Well hello you little shit. How would you like to see your creation? Because this is what you get when you throw me into a Grav charged Dragonstorm, hit my friends, enslave them, then destroy what I worked to make. You make me sick." This version of Ryex then proceed to pick up Drew, then slam him into whatever he could hit. After that he dangled him outside the window and dropped him.

"Ryex! Sky is going to-"

"I know." As the air twisted announcing Sky's arrival, Drew was already moving upwards. "You know Drew, you would be safer in that storm than in front of me." As Ryex spoke the clouds beneath him twisted and turned up towards the "Captain" of the new MS.

Ryex's Point of View

Goddamn this was difficult to do. While keeping my composure, I had to control all of the personalities I held in my body. Every second I held them in, another moment I would be tired. The instant I pulled the energy well I had placed in the storm, I shift into my Electric part, Surge. My hair pulled itself up like thunder in a bad storm, my wings disappeared in a flurry of sparks, my jeans brought power out of the ground, and energy arced between my hands.

" **So, you think you're safe?"** The energy shot straight up and caught him in the chin, knocking him onto the solid air under him. With a gust of wind, Drew was carried inside and flanked by Fall, Sky, Gray (GODDAMNIT BRAIN! Why must you make me put him in?!), and Star. Star, unlike the rest, was openly pulling electricity towards her. That was when I knew I had fucked up. Star shot forward and slammed an electric charged fist into my gut, knocking the wind out of me, then kneed me in the face and knocking me back.

"Ryex!" I heard Violet call out to me, but I couldn't afford to draw my attention away from the pissed off Quarter-Link in front of me. Holy **shit** did that hurt like a bitch. But Star didn't let up after those quick hits, she proceeds to pick me up and throw me out the window and put me at Sky's mercy. Once I was out the window I get hit with a blade of solid air in the back. Oh my fucking GOD this hurts! Why the fuck does this hurt?!

"So, you tried to fight our master huh? Well?" Holy shit, was that Gray's voice? Damn he sounds demonic. I might be fucked over even more than I fought. As I thought that, a blast of pure black energy strikes me in the chest, slamming me back into the storm. Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow. OK, time to blackout.

 **Kara: Ryex is out cold right now, so I'll take care of this chapter's commentary! Now then…..**

 **Umbrae: Let's just try not to botch this.**

 **Ryex: I am trying to sleep here!**

 **Kara: Uh…. See ya!**

 **Everyone except Ryex: Buh bye!**

 **Ryex: Guys shut the hell up!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So, you're finally awake" Oh come on, really? I have to deal with _him_? Isn't the pain all over my body torture enough? I groan and attempt to sit up, but find that my arms are chained to a table.

"Oh real original. Chaining me to a table. What's next, laser down the center?" He quickly hides something behind his back, and I have to suppress a grin. "My gods, you really _do_ enjoy cliches, don't you?" He growls and mutters something under his breath, but I could care less. Right now I was more concerned about my location. "Hold on, are we in the sky base? Oh my gods you are a fucking moron." I try to channel power into my hands…

But find that I can't.

"Seems you figured it out. Now, you're at **my** mercy." I growl at him, but could do little more than that.

 **Several weeks later, Phantom's point of view**

"Do I really have to help save this moron? I mean, really! Going and taking on Drew _alone_? Who in their right mind would do that?" Goddamnit Ryex, why am I always the one to save your ass? You can't go a week without fucking something up.

"Because our impromptu captain knows his location and how much trouble he's in. She also says you know him, and that he's saved you a number of times." That bit caught me off guard. No one knows who I am, so how do they know that I know him? Besides, who _is_ this captain? Starting a rebel group is risky enough, but being close enough to the NS to know his location? Suicide.

"So? The captain doesn't know me. How does she know that I know him?" I catch my mistake after it's too late. The grin on the man's face in front of me told me as much.

"Because you're an agent of the Black Flame Mr. Phantom. And that much tells Miss V all she needs to know." THAT caught my attention even more, due to only one person I've ever met having the nickname "Miss V". Well, now I _have_ to save this moron.

"Fine, but don't expect me to put my life on the line for him." The soldier sitting in front of me just grinned, stood up, and walked out.

Ryex's POV

Why the fuck am I still in this shit hole? I've been in this Torture Bay for at least three weeks, and oh my god does this hurt. Drew came in here on a daily basis, and everyday he hits the same spots on my body. But today he didn't come in time for him to start beating my body. Instead, a group of people showed up in the uniform gray color of the NS, but their hair wasn't the brown like the rest. Instead it was a whole array of colors underneath hats that did very little to block the color.

"Ok, get him off that table and check for anyone else. We have to get this moron out of here and into the chopper." My ears perked up at the mention of a table, because I was the only one here.

"There's no one else here, just me and Drew when he drops by. Oh, and you might want to hurry." They turn towards me, amazed that I was conscious for the amount of blood nearby.

"Why? Is he on his way?"

"No, he's late actually. But he said that there was going to be some sort of raid today. Oh, and you can abandon the thought of me walking for a while. Bastard hit them to the point that all my bones are broken." The black eyed man's eyes widened at the mention of my broken legs. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention to V that my legs are useless."

"Wait, you mean Violet? I thought she was under Drew's control."

"I'll explain on the way to the base you're going to." I grin as they unchain me and carry me to a Stealth Chopper on top of the base.

Several weeks later

"You positive this'll work?"

"Positive. Just try not to destroy the city."

"Got it." I open the door of the building that Phantom and the rest of the Black Flame are using as a base, and simply stroll outside. I've learned something about the NS; if you're in a uniform, you can go _anywhere._ So today, I walked right up to the building that holds my friends and Fall, who hates my guts after our last encounter. But hey, I get to fuck things up today. So I got that going for me, which is nice. Once at the front door, I push it open and set my gaze on the door to Star's office. Right now she was acting as Drew's secretary, but her shift was about to end.

"Hmm…. Decisions decisions." I walk forward and push open her door, letting the scent of smoking wood waft through the air. Goddamn it smelled terrible, but Star loves the smell for some reason. Walking inside I see all sorts of knick knacks scattered about, including my favorite playing cards. I reach over to pick them up, and once they touch my hand I hear Star.

"Hey fuck head, don't you know it's not right to go looting through a person's stuff?" Turning, I see that her entire outfit and personality had changed. Now she stood with one hand on her hip, the look of sass, and her outfit was jet black, looking terrible with her golden hair.

"It's right if the stuff belongs to you. And besides, you forgot to give me back my cards." I pocket the cards and continue looking around. "You know Sylvia, you gotta clean this place up." Me calling her by her given name had the desired effect. She jumped forward and attempted to latch onto my back, but I duck and cause her to miss.

"Get back here motherfucker!" She dove at me again, and again, and again. Eventually we were outside, and I finally had the advantage. I was below her, but had solid ground beneath my feet. The Dragonstorm above made the building unstable, so one explosion of energy could and would collapse the lower level.

"Come at me Sylvia! I can take whatever you throw at me, you weakling!" Her eyes immediately became dilated, and she jumped at me again. Once in the air I threw myself onto the ground, face up, and shoot an energy blast right at her. She flies back, slamming into the building behind her, and gets back up.

Then it fell on her.

The entire building fell right on top of her, throwing stone and steel on her back, and releasing the energies that I had put in the walls to keep it up. I walk forward as the energy merges with me, waking me up and giving me the ability to lift the giant chunks of steel and rock that littered the ground. Once her gold hair was visible, I yanked her head up in an uncharacteristic act of cruelty.

"Now then, think about what you've done Syl. You've killed countless amounts of people, punched me a number of times, let yourself be used, and slayed your own family." At the mention of her family her eyes snapped open.

"Wait, my family?" I grin as her voice lost some of the coldness, but it still wasn't normal.

"Yup. Not your whole family, but enough to scare your cousins away. You busted down your parent's door and just electrocuted them… And your little brother. Not even a year old too." She started crying then, and I had to fight to keep the tears out of my eyes. Her family is full of wonderful people, and we lost three just a week ago.

"I'm sorry! I haven't been myself lately, and I don't know what I've been doing!" I put a hand on her shoulder and release her hair, kneeling down.

"But you're back with us. Now, how about we get you patched up and back to base?" She nods, I move the rubble off of her, and we head to the Black Flame basecamp.

 **Ryex: Holy. Shit.**

 **Kara: Goddamnit Author!**

 **Author: What?**

 **Kara: Why do you have to make it so Star kills her family?!**

 **Author: Because I feel like it.**

 **Everyone except Kara and Ryex: Bye!**

 **Kara and Ryex: Fuck you author.**

 **Author: I don't take offers, I'm just an author. Hey that rhymed!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you're finally awake" Oh come on, really? I have to deal with _him_? Isn't the pain all over my body torture enough? I groan and attempt to sit up, but find that my arms are chained to a table.

"Oh real original. Chaining me to a table. What's next, laser down the center?" He quickly hides something behind his back, and I have to suppress a grin. "My gods, you really _do_ enjoy cliches, don't you?" He growls and mutters something under his breath, but I could care less. Right now I was more concerned about my location. "Hold on, are we in the sky base? Oh my gods you are a fucking moron." I try to channel power into my hands…

But find that I can't.

"Seems you figured it out. Now, you're at **my** mercy." I growl at him, but could do little more than that.

 **Several weeks later, Phantom's point of view**

"Do I really have to help save this moron? I mean, really! Going and taking on Drew _alone_? Who in their right mind would do that?" Goddamnit Ryex, why am I always the one to save your ass? You can't go a week without fucking something up.

"Because our impromptu captain knows his location and how much trouble he's in. She also says you know him, and that he's saved you a number of times." That bit caught me off guard. No one knows who I am, so how do they know that I know him? Besides, who _is_ this captain? Starting a rebel group is risky enough, but being close enough to the NS to know his location? Suicide.

"So? The captain doesn't know me. How does she know that I know him?" I catch my mistake after it's too late. The grin on the man's face in front of me told me as much.

"Because you're an agent of the Black Flame Mr. Phantom. And that much tells Miss V all she needs to know." THAT caught my attention even more, due to only one person I've ever met having the nickname "Miss V". Well, now I _have_ to save this moron.

"Fine, but don't expect me to put my life on the line for him." The soldier sitting in front of me just grinned, stood up, and walked out.

Ryex's POV

Why the fuck am I still in this shit hole? I've been in this Torture Bay for at least three weeks, and oh my god does this hurt. Drew came in here on a daily basis, and everyday he hits the same spots on my body. But today he didn't come in time for him to start beating my body. Instead, a group of people showed up in the uniform gray color of the NS, but their hair wasn't the brown like the rest. Instead it was a whole array of colors underneath hats that did very little to block the color.

"Ok, get him off that table and check for anyone else. We have to get this moron out of here and into the chopper." My ears perked up at the mention of a table, because I was the only one here.

"There's no one else here, just me and Drew when he drops by. Oh, and you might want to hurry." They turn towards me, amazed that I was conscious for the amount of blood nearby.

"Why? Is he on his way?"

"No, he's late actually. But he said that there was going to be some sort of raid today. Oh, and you can abandon the thought of me walking for a while. Bastard hit them to the point that all my bones are broken." The black eyed man's eyes widened at the mention of my broken legs. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention to V that my legs are useless."

"Wait, you mean Violet? I thought she was under Drew's control."

"I'll explain on the way to the base you're going to." I grin as they unchain me and carry me to a Stealth Chopper on top of the base.

Several weeks later

"You positive this'll work?"

"Positive. Just try not to destroy the city."

"Got it." I open the door of the building that Phantom and the rest of the Black Flame are using as a base, and simply stroll outside. I've learned something about the NS; if you're in a uniform, you can go _anywhere._ So today, I walked right up to the building that holds my friends and Fall, who hates my guts after our last encounter. But hey, I get to fuck things up today. So I got that going for me, which is nice. Once at the front door, I push it open and set my gaze on the door to Star's office. Right now she was acting as Drew's secretary, but her shift was about to end.

"Hmm…. Decisions decisions." I walk forward and push open her door, letting the scent of smoking wood waft through the air. Goddamn it smelled terrible, but Star loves the smell for some reason. Walking inside I see all sorts of knick knacks scattered about, including my favorite playing cards. I reach over to pick them up, and once they touch my hand I hear Star.

"Hey fuck head, don't you know it's not right to go looting through a person's stuff?" Turning, I see that her entire outfit and personality had changed. Now she stood with one hand on her hip, the look of sass, and her outfit was jet black, looking terrible with her golden hair.

"It's right if the stuff belongs to you. And besides, you forgot to give me back my cards." I pocket the cards and continue looking around. "You know Sylvia, you gotta clean this place up." Me calling her by her given name had the desired effect. She jumped forward and attempted to latch onto my back, but I duck and cause her to miss.

"Get back here motherfucker!" She dove at me again, and again, and again. Eventually we were outside, and I finally had the advantage. I was below her, but had solid ground beneath my feet. The Dragonstorm above made the building unstable, so one explosion of energy could and would collapse the lower level.

"Come at me Sylvia! I can take whatever you throw at me, you weakling!" Her eyes immediately became dilated, and she jumped at me again. Once in the air I threw myself onto the ground, face up, and shoot an energy blast right at her. She flies back, slamming into the building behind her, and gets back up.

Then it fell on her.

The entire building fell right on top of her, throwing stone and steel on her back, and releasing the energies that I had put in the walls to keep it up. I walk forward as the energy merges with me, waking me up and giving me the ability to lift the giant chunks of steel and rock that littered the ground. Once her gold hair was visible, I yanked her head up in an uncharacteristic act of cruelty.

"Now then, think about what you've done Syl. You've killed countless amounts of people, punched me a number of times, let yourself be used, and slayed your own family." At the mention of her family her eyes snapped open.

"Wait, my family?" I grin as her voice lost some of the coldness, but it still wasn't normal.

"Yup. Not your whole family, but enough to scare your cousins away. You busted down your parent's door and just electrocuted them… And your little brother. Not even a year old too." She started crying then, and I had to fight to keep the tears out of my eyes. Her family is full of wonderful people, and we lost three just a week ago.

"I'm sorry! I haven't been myself lately, and I don't know what I've been doing!" I put a hand on her shoulder and release her hair, kneeling down.

"But you're back with us. Now, how about we get you patched up and back to base?" She nods, I move the rubble off of her, and we head to the Black Flame basecamp.

 **Ryex: Holy. Shit.**

 **Kara: Goddamnit Author!**

 **Author: What?**

 **Kara: Why do you have to make it so Star kills her family?!**

 **Author: Because I feel like it.**

 **Everyone except Kara and Ryex: Bye!**

 **Kara and Ryex: Fuck you author.**

 **Author: I don't take offers, I'm just an author. Hey that rhymed!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Goddamn this is a much bigger mess than I thought it was."

"Well he **did** kill almost everyone in the city."

"True." Me and Shin were on the roof of the MS building, staring out over the ruins of Galaxy city. "Tell me, when did you get WorldLinked?"

"A week after you left."

"Really? Wow, that bastard worked fast." I look at the building where the base was, and see that the thing was knocked over. "Huh, I didn't hear it fall. Guess the fight was pretty loud, huh?"

"I could hear it in the Reverse world. **And** feel it."

"Oh shit, sorry Gira! I forgot about the RW! I didn't think about it."

"It's fine. Just try not to do it again."

"I'll try. Now then, where's Fall, Sky, and Gray?"

"Infirmary." I had turned to see a familiar figure with hair like snow, eyes like ice, and a trenchcoat as crisp as winter air.

"ICEE! Where the fuck where you?"

"Covering your ass."

"Sorry, but what are you two talking about? Ryex never taught me your special code."

"Oh that's right! Sorry about that Shin! You see, Icee here doesn't like talking. So, he uses a special set of hand symbols resembling the Unown alphabet to communicate."

"Then how did you hear him from behind you?"

"He decided to let his footfalls make sound."

"OK, I don't know the Unown that well, so you'll have to translate. It's only right to help a princess in need."

"OK, OK. Just give me a sec." I grab Icee by the collar and tow him away from Shin so that she can't hear me. "Where in Arceus ' name have you been you moron? We've a security breach at north Eon apparently, because Shin got Worldlinked." The look on his face remained impassive, but the way his hands moved changed into a more concerned tone, if that makes sense.

"What do you mean security breach? I've been in the north for weeks!"

"Not enough weeks to keep Shin safe. She got Linked a week after I left, meaning we have Infinity members up north." He nods and we walk back to Shin, though Icee keeps his space. "Hey Shin, sorry about this but me and Icee are going up north. We have to figure out where this Infinity base is and take it out."

"That won't work. It wasn't Infinity that managed to grab me, it was the NS. They somehow managed to get the WorldLink working at range. Now the people are afraid of me, and I just now found this pendant when I decided to come help. BUt there are Infinty members up near my city."

"Well…. Shit. That's not the great. Guess it's up to me to get you back home, huh?" She nods and I give a small sigh. "Let's wait a tad, take care of our injuries and such, then we can take off towards your palace."

Three weeks later

"Are we never going to leave? You've been fussing over Fall's well being before takeoff for around an hour."

"She's still a tad unstable. She was the only one used as an experiment for Salad Head's necklace, so she was under the effect for the longest. Plus…" I trail off, nodding towards Fall as she curls up into a ball and leans against the wall. "She's trying to deal with the amount of live's she took under Drew's influence." Shin nods and I walk over to Fall, draping an arm over her shoulders.

"Are you leaving me?"

"Course not. You're coming with us; I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone right now." She nods, then stands up and meanders towards the helicopter as Sky, Gray, Star, Violet, Icee, and _Sergeant_ Roy walk out of the building. "Ready to go?" A chorus of yeahs were all the response I needed before I walked to the copters and sit next to Fall. A few hours passed before a large figure started to rise over the horizon.

"Sir, we are approaching The City of Horizons."

"Just call it Horziaca."

"OK Ma'am, Horziaca it is."

"Thank you Roy." The next few minutes passed in silence before I could see the rest of the palace taking shape. The main tower was about fourteen stories tall, easily dwarfing the others nearby. It was arranged as a hexagon, every other tower being eight stories, the ones before the eights being six, each made of a steel and adamantium mix meant to withstand heavy duty missiles. The walls were a mile long between each tower, the front and back fifty feet apart on the inside, seven feet thick, and four stories tall. All in all, that was the most dull part of the city, despite being decorated to match the season and the festival coming up next week. It created quite the effect, but it still was rather dull compared to the inside of the palace, because the middle tower was the only part that tourists saw without paying a fee to use one of The Hill's telescopes. The palace itself was alive, despite it's name, the Palace of the Stone. The city seemed to explode out of the gates, but unlike an explosion it was organized beyond belief. There were four districts, and if you didn't pay attention to what district you were in, your building could be demolished without a refund for the costs needed to build it. The district closest to the gate was the Residential District, where people set up houses, tents, taverns, hotels, ec cetera. Once you get past the buildings, you'll see that the road stones were dyed green before being laid. A decent distance away it turned a light red, representing the Market District. There were stores of all kinds, and if you needed something custom made, this was the place. Shin is very proud to say that this is the only place in Eon to have blacksmithing and silversmithing to be jobs that can earn a very pretty penny. Past that is the private district, where there was offices and the likes, and the final one is past that. That district is for the guards and farms, meaning barracks and barns, stables and Hangar Bays, and Shooting Ranges and Horse racing areas. This is also the district where the festivities are being held this year.

"OK, where do you want to land?"

"The Palace has a Helipad." That was new. We used to have to land in District 4, which had the only Helipad.

A few minutes later.

"I see you remodeled a tad." Shin nods while the rest of us look around at the entry hall nearby the Helipad. The walls used to be a light blue, but now they were a deep rose red. Fall flinched upon seeing the color, and me and Shin both knew why. Fall was the first test subject, as I mentioned to Shin before, and she flinches involuntarily when she looks at my eyes, though she mutters an apology afterwards. She might not react to roses the same way ever again, thanks to Drew. The furniture was now a pale green, and the curtains, previously green, were a pale gray.

"Mistress!" We all turn our attention to the group of maids rushing towards us, skirts swishing as the fabric moves against itself.

"Ah, good to see you Zoe, Charlotte, and Sarah. I don't believe you've met Ryex or his friends, have you?"

"No Mistress, we've never had the honor." They all bow in unison, and while they compose themselves from our sudden arrival, I study them. The first, Zoe, was a redhead with gray eyes, cold yet blistering hot at the same time. She wore a black blouse with white sleeves, a black and white skirt reaching her knees, black dress shoes, and white socks. Charlotte wore clothes similar to Zoe's, but her skirt was a tad shorter to accommodate for her short stature. Her hair was cyan blue with streaks of white here and there, and she had eyes the color of emeralds. Sarah wore clothes identical to Zoe, but her hair was brown and shoulder length, unlike Charlotte's and Zoe's, whose hair reaches their backs. Her eyes were a light yellow, dancing with excitement.

"Pleased to meet you Zoe, Charlotte, and Sarah. I'm Ryex Anuri." I reach out to shake their hands. And the instant Zoe's hand touched mine, an explosion of energy flew out. "Holy shit! What the fuck was that!? Oh wait, I forgot about Shadow's habits when he meets new people. Sorry about that." I reach out to help her on to her feet, and in her eyes I saw fear, and the reflection of Gray having a nosebleed. Once the handmaiden was on her feet, she immediately backed away.

"Stars above, we have a demon with our queen!"

"What do you mean by 'demon'? I'm just a Half-Link, not some sort of demon." Despite my explanation, they still remained scared. "That reminds me, I have something to do." I turn around and slap Gray across the face as strong as I could. "That's what you get for being such a goddamn perv."

"Hey, not my fault that our sister chooses some good looking babes!"

"Goddamnit Gray."

"Mistress, let's get you cleaned up and away from this demon."

"My brother is not a demon, nor are the rest of my friends."

"It's cool Shin, I was planning on figuring out what Infinity's doing here then heading back to Galaxy City."

"Wait, what do you wish to do to the Infinity organization?"

"Kick 'em out of the north and let you guys go about your daily activities."

"You truly are a demon! Nobody in their right minds would kick such nice people out of Horizica!" I had been walking away, but I stop dead. And begin laughing.

"Ryex? Is everything alright?" I turn towards her, not knowing that the white of my eyes had gone pure black with my pupils becoming dilated and even more red.

"No Shin, everything's _not_ alright. If you have people who think Infinity is good, things are far from alright. Listen Zoe, Infinity is the reason I'm the way I am. As you put it, they turned me into a 'demon'. Do you think good people would do that?" Before I could continue my rant, an explosion from across town cuts me off.

"Your Majesty! The north gate is under assault from figures in white armor!"

"Any symbols on the shoulder?" The guard seemed slightly taken aback from the sudden question, but answered nonetheless.

"Yes sir, and that's the weird thing. They're using Infinity Corps.'s symbol."

"Icee, radio in and get our best squads here, double time." He nods, and I proceed to jump off the Helipad, taking off at a dead sprint for the north side of town. Normally I wouldn't be so rushed, but we were caught off guard. and the north gate is the closest to the palace. Jumping rooftop to rooftop, I seemed to fly between them.

" _Shadow, I need your aim."_

"You got it friend." Everything in front of me suddenly becomes _very_ clear, meaning Shadow knows how urgently I need his eye sight.

"The Half-Link is inbound! Focus fire with the G-blasters!" I see them level weapons at me, each one having dark purple stones floating around it.

"Shit." Once they start firing, I know I'm screwed.

"Hold your fire gentlemen. I think I have a better idea on how to deal with him." Wait, what the fuck? That's Drew's voice! True enough, he strolled out of the crowd, taking a hood off his head.

"Oh lovely. It's you." I turn full Shadow, orange hair shifting into a pure black, my voice, normally a tenor, shifted into baritone, the whites of my eyes turning yellow, pupils a bright red. Finally, claws slowly sinking back into my knuckles. "I thought I dropped you from the MS building."

"And you did. But it's a bit harder to kill me than that. Now then, how about we settle this without a fist to fist fight? Instead, a Pokemon battle. One V one."

"Fine you jackass, who's your choice? You initiate the battle, you throw out your Pokemon first." There's no way this fucker can beat Demon, even if it's a Water type.

"Very well." He flicks the hair out of his eyes (WHY THE FUCK DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT!?), then throws a Pokeball containing _quite_ the surprise.

Ryex: Fucking hell Author, why the fuck do you have to do this you piece of shit?

Author: Because fuck you, that's why.

Kara: *Flicks off Ryex*

Ryex: Oh come on Kara, you're with him?

Everyone except Kara, Ryex, and the Author: We all are!

Ryex: Well fuck you guys!


End file.
